


Ты же избранный!

by eehlce



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eehlce/pseuds/eehlce
Summary: Энакину не до шуток, когда лёгкие стягивает настолько, что он склоняется над раковиной и откашливает вместе с кровью пару лепестков белой гвоздики.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 14





	Ты же избранный!

**Author's Note:**

> Песенки, послужившие вдохновением:   
> эхопрокуренныхподъездов — красные цветы (ft. црвених цветова)  
> FPOTR — мёртвые цветы
> 
> P.S. Я не брала в основу какие-то строгие временные рамки. Можно считать, что это абстрактный период.

— Ты же Избранный!

Эту фразу Энакин слышит чаще, чем своё собственное имя. Йода, Мейс Винду, да тот же Оби-Ван — буквально каждый постоянно напоминает ему о его статусе.

«Избранные так не делают» — слышит он, когда не в первый раз ослушивается приказа.

«Понимаешь, какая на тебе лежит ответственность?» — говорит ему Кеноби, когда Энакин пропускает тренировку, потому что слишком поздно лёг и проспал. Все считают своим долгом упрекнуть его за малейшую оплошность, совершённую им, он ведь Избранный, надежда, как-никак.

«Ты должен гордиться тем, что ты Избранный»

Только никому в голову не приходит, что Энакину это звание не нужно даже задаром.

Избранные не пропускают тренировки.

Избранные чётко следуют приказам.

Избранные чтят Кодекс джедаев.

_Избранные, в конце концов, не влюбляются в своих учителей._

Впервые Энакин понял, что чувствует к Оби-Вану нечто большее, чем просто уважение к учителю, лет в девятнадцать, как раз к концу своего обучения. Он не помнит, как пришел к такому выводу, но помнит, как что-то зашевелилось в районе сердца и начало ползти к лёгким. Как с непривычки он зашёлся в кашле, который, как казалось Энакину, не проходил всю ночь. Как, наверное, разбудил полхрама. Как Оби-Ван подумал, что это _обычный_ кашель и принёс ему лекарство, потому что Энакин даже с кровати встать не смог. В конце концов ему всё же стало лучше, но он ещё не понимал, к чему его приведёт эта дурацкая влюблённость.

***

— Ты бы сходил к врачу, — начали советовать Энакину, когда кашель стал его вечным спутником.  
— Само пройдёт, — отмахивался Скайуокер и с присущей ему упертостью закидывал в себя ещё горсть таблеток от кашля, которые — вот неожиданность! — не помогали.

Энакину становится не до шуток, когда лёгкие стягивает настолько, что он склоняется над раковиной и откашливает вместе с кровью пару лепестков белой гвоздики. Смотрит в ужасе и не верит своим глазам.

Не верит, что в легких могут расти цветы.

Первое, что он чувствует — страх. Что за чертовщина с ним происходит? Дрожащими руками он берёт лепесток и рассматривает его в надежде найти в нём отличия от лепестков обычных цветов, думая, что, возможно, он узнает причину его появления в столь неожиданном месте. Однако тот полностью идентичен.

Энакин всё же решается сходить в больницу.

***

— У Вас ханахаки, — оглашает «приговор» врач и, видя непонимание в глазах Скайуокера, поясняет, — это болезнь, при которой человек начинает откашливать цветы. Стебли начинают расти в сердце и тянутся к лёгким, затрудняя дыхание. Она возникает от невзаимной любви.

Романтично-то как, блять.

Только нихуя не прикольно, если этот «счастливчик» — ты.

— А она… как-нибудь лечится? — Энакин догадывается об ответе, но всё же задает вопрос. 

— Только если вам ответят взаимностью. Мне очень жаль.

Последнюю фразу Скайуокер не слышит. В ушах шумит, он бросает скомканное «спасибо» и на ватных ногах выбегает из кабинета, стараясь не расплакаться на людях, пытаясь добежать до своей комнаты прежде чем по его лицу начнут стекать слёзы.

Он падает на кровать, и у него начинается истерика. Не та, что устраивают маленькие дети, когда родители не хотят покупать им игрушки — настоящая, со слезами в красных опухших глазах, криками до срыва голоса, битьём всего, что попадётся под руку. Чёрт возьми, он ещё хочет жить! Он готов действовать согласно приказам, готов тренироваться днями напролёт, лишь бы не чувствовать стебли в лёгких, лишь бы не кашлять окровавленными цветами. Он плачет, и хорошо, что Оби-Ван этого не видит, это ведь «не поведение Избранного»

***

Во время совместного задания они летят на Мандалор. Энакин предвкушает счастливое времяпровождение около раковины большинство времени, потому что знает, какие отношения связывали Оби-Вана и Герцогиню. И даже сейчас: Кеноби целует её руку, а у Скайуокера внутри пиздец творится. Цветы поднимаются вверх по горлу, Энакину ужасно хочется кашлять, он спешно извиняется и бежит в уборную, где выблёвывает эти грёбаные цветы. Кровь стекает по подбородку и попадает на джедайскую тунику. Невозможно дышать. Энакин рвано и жадно глотает воздух, пытаясь не отключиться прямо здесь. Не получается. Энакин закрывает глаза и больше ничего не чувствует.

***

Когда Кеноби, обеспокоенный долгим отсутствием Скайуокера, отправляется на его поиски, он совсем не ожидает увидеть его без сознания на полу ванной.

— Энакин! — мужина хлопает его по лицу, пытаясь привести в чувства. Энакин слышит его, но слова отдаются гулом в голове, словно кто-то говорит через толщу воды. Оби-Ван оглядывается по сторонам в надежде найти причину плохого состояния мальчишки и замечает цветы в раковине.

Оби-Вану жаль Энакина.

Оби-Вану не жаль Избранного.

Все-таки это разные понятия.

***

Приходит в себя Энакин в незнакомом ему месте. Судя по интерьеру они всё ещё на Мандалоре. Он приподнимается на локтях и видит, как в комнату входит Оби-Ван. Становится чуть легче дышать.

— Как долго ты собирался молчать? — без предисловий начинает Кеноби и даёт Энакину кружку с какой-то жидкостью. Вероятно, это хоть как-то может облегчить состояние. До Энакина доходит: Кеноби знает, что с ним происходит.

— Всю жизнь, если честно.

— Почему?

«Потому что вы опять начнёте говорить о моей избранности, долге перед Республикой и неприемлемости для джедая _таких_ чувств» — думает Энакин, но вслух ничего не произносит и лишь пожимает плечами.

Они молчат, потому что не знают, что обычно нужно говорить в таких ситуациях. _Обычно_ люди в такие ситуации не попадают.

Энакин замечает на себе взгляд Оби-Вана. Не тот привычный, которым Кеноби смотрел на него все эти десять лет, а презрительный, мол, не оправдал надежд, стал обузой. Мужчина понимает, что на Энакине можно поставить крест: с такой запущенной стадией ханахаки он вряд ли сможет сражаться так, как раньше. Энакин понимает это, понимает, что уже скоро станет не нужен Оби-Вану, который и учить-то его решил лишь потому, что это было последней просьбой Квай-Гона, а стебли уже ползут по легким, пытаясь выбраться наружу.

— Вы смотрите на меня, как на прокажённого, — усмехается Скайуокер, кашляя.

— Извини. Мне жаль, что всё так вышло, — Ложь. Неприкрытая, наглая ложь. Кеноби в успокаивающем жесте хлопает Энакина по плечу и уже собирается оставить его в одиночестве, но оборачивается и спрашивает:

— Скажешь, кто это?

Энакин часто думал, почему Кеноби до сих пор не догадался, что именно он — причина такого состояния, ведь не так уж трудно сопоставить улучшающееся самочувствие Скайуокера в присутствии учителя, и ухудшающееся, когда Оби-Вана нет рядом, а потом ответ пришел сам собой: Оби-Вану плевать, _«ведь Избранный не должен испытывать все эти чувства. Он должен совершенствоваться, чтобы исполнить пророчество»_. Как машина какая-то.

Энакин колеблется. Терпеть все эти цветы у него больше нет сил. Настолько, что теперь смерть кажется неплохим выходом. Где-то на задворках сознания мелькают мысли: одна говорит о том, что Скайуокер может быть кому-то нужен, другая взывает к совести и чувству долга. Энакин отметает их куда подальше, долго собирается с мыслями и всё-таки решает признаться. Ответят взаимностью — хорошо; нет — ну, по крайней мере не придется больше терпеть жжение в горле.

— Это вы, учитель.

Его всего трясет от нервов, а глаза начинают предательски слезиться. Он боится посмотреть в глаза Кеноби, который, блять, молчит, не зная даже что сказать, а Энакин понимает, что надеться больше не на что. Он жутко проебался. В комнате надолго воцаряется тишина, потому что Оби-Ван слишком медленно подбирает слова. И так тошно от этой тишины, что блевать хочется.

— Извини, Энакин, но я не могу ответить тебе тем же, — цедит Кеноби меж зубов, бросает эти слова как подачку и, поджав губы, спешно выходит, а Энакин уже не может держаться, гвоздики выходят наружу, пачкая постель кровью, царапая и без того потрёпанные легкие, вокруг которых обвиваются стебли, стискивая их, не давая Скайуокеру и попытки вдохнуть. По лицу Энакина текут слезы, а он сам держится за горло, кашляя цветами, судорожно вдыхая воздух. Последнее что он чувствует — счастье от закончившегося кошмара.

Энакин Скайуокер должен был исполнить пророчество и принести галактике мир.

Энакин Скайуокер стал лишь очередной жертвой ханахаки.


End file.
